


Nail Polish

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nail Polish

“Usual colour, hon?”

Crowley made a noise in his throat, lips curling up as he considered the question. His hesitance had the manicurist stopping in her reach for the black nail polish.

“ _Ooh_. Feeling adventurous today?” She collected polish samples from the other patrons, bringing Crowley a wide selection to pick from.

His hands were soaking, so he was patient as Lin flicked through the colours.

His eyes caught one, and she must have seen the look on his face because she was grinning, already popping the samples away and going to fetch what had caught his gaze.

Black was a safe colour. Had always been safe for Crowley.

Black went with every outfit. Was a nod to his demonic side. Even slipped into the ‘masculine’ thing he was doing (if you could call being male presenting masculine - gender was confusing at the best of times)

So the colour he picked was anything but safe.

It was new, and exciting but kind of scary.

His hands were lifted from the bowl, patted dry. Lin did a lot of things to his hands that he tuned out for, but now he was focussed, staring at the polish.

—

“Ah, finished already?” Aziraphale asked politely, standing quickly from his place on the park bench. He never went in the salon with Crowley, just stayed near by, supportive.

Crowley didn’t meet his eyes, so Aziraphale held out his hands expectantly.

“May I see them, dearest?”

He only hesitates a moment, then Crowley is placing his hands in Aziraphales, his once shy gaze fixed on the Angels expression.

“ _Oh_! Oh my, aren’t they delightful.”

Instead of black, Crowley had gone for a light pearlescent, liking how it changed as he flexed his fingers in the sun.

Aziraphale kisses the back of Crowley’s left hand, then moves to the right, smiling all the while.

“Fancy a spot of lunch?”

“Sure, Angel.”


End file.
